Hated by all, loved by one
by Memiz
Summary: Darkrai is a popular Pokémon in real life but the nightmare-causing Pokémon is not really popular in the Pokémon world, something this certain Darkrai is well aware of. All he wants is someone to care about him. Just as he loses hope and starts to grow dreary, he meets another hated Pokémon who had come to Sinnoh by mistake. How will it change his life? And for better or worse?


**Author's note: Another fanfiction I have been writing for fun while I write on my Kirby fanfiction, this time I wanted to try drawing a Pokémon fanfiction. This one focus on one of my favorite Pokémon's: Darkrai. Darkrai seems to be a rather popular Pokémon in real life, but I can imagine it not being so loved if it had been real and was causing horrible nightmares everywhere even without meaning it. This fanfiction is about one Darkrai who doesn´t want to be bad but is hated anyway. I hope you will find it worth reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokémon, but I guess I own this Darkrai?**

* * *

**~ Hated by all, loved by one ~**

**Chapter 1: Hated by all**

"Get lost! We don´t want you here, Darkrai!" the angry mob called out to him and from somewhere in the crowd a rock came flying in his direction. A pained grunt escaped the dark Pokémon as the projectile hit him on the arm and he instinctively floated backwards slightly in case any more harmful objects would be flung his way. His icy blue eyes, slightly hidden by the ghostly white hair that moved alike a fire, closed for a moment before he opened them again to glance down at the injury and then turned to the crowd of angry people and Pokémon.

"Please… Let me stay. I will not harm anyone, I swear…" he pleaded quietly to them, being capable of human speech made him able to communicate with humans as well as other Pokémon. But his plea was only met by angry yells. Comments about how he would lure them so he could torture them with his powers were shouted out by several. Some Pokémon showed their fangs and claws, growled at him and a few of them even seemed to charge up an attack. It all caused him to back away even more.

"We should drive it away so it won´t come back here!" a man in the crowd suddenly shouted and stepped out so Darkrai could see the human more easily. A Monferno was by the man's side. "We need to give it a real warning! Monferno, use Mach Punch!" the man shouted and pointed at the Darkrai who now was backing away even more. The Monferno let out a cry before it lunged forward, its hand as a fist and glowing with the power from the Mach Punch. The poor Darkrai didn´t have time to dodge. He flew backwards from the power and landed rudely on the hard ground, the pointy stones of the road scratching his dark cloth-like skin. Shakily he used his hands to help himself up from the dirty ground to float just above the road. His eyes were closed in pain but soon he opened them to see that the Monferno was closing in to use another Mach Punch. This time the Darkrai was more ready for it. Just as the attack was about to make contact he turned into only a shadow on the ground, an ability granted to all Darkrai's. The owner of the Monferno quickly shouted out an order about using Flamethrower on the shadow, but before it could release the blast of fire from its mouth the Darkrai speeded away surprisingly fast considering his injured state and headed towards the cover of the nearby forest.

What the humans and that Monferno did after that, he did not know. Despite being in the safety and cover of the dark forest Darkrai continued staying in his shadow form as he plunged deeper and deeper into the forest. None of the Pokémon he saw along the way even noticed the Pitch Black Pokémon as he swept by. He kept going and going until he reached a small gathering of Oran Berry trees. When he was certain he was alone, he slowly rose from the ground to take on his normal form. He couldn´t suppress a pained grunt as he looked over his injuries. None of them was severe, but it didn´t mean they didn´t hurt. And that Mach Punch had hurt most of all. Darkrai put his claw-like hand over the big bruise and couldn´t help but wince as soon as his hand made contact, so he quickly took his hand away. That injury clearly needed to be healed most of all. Slowly he floated over to one of the several Oran Berry trees and picked some of its blue produces. When he decided it was enough he continued traveling even deeper into the forest with his little collection until a small lake came into view. This part of the forest was particularly dark due to the big and thick crowns of the trees so the lake barely got any light shining down on it at all, and little to no Pokémon dared to be near there. But that might have to do with the one Pokémon who had claimed the area as its home.

Darkrai floated over the little lake, heading towards an especially large tree whose roots had risen from the ground so a shielded area, just a little higher than the Darkrai, was created. On top of the roots were some leaves and branches placed out by the Darkrai to darken the area even more and protect the little home he had created from rain in case it would managed to find its way through the thick tree crowns. Darkrai moved in between two of the big roots which protected his home and floated over to a small heap of leaves that served as his bed. With a tired sigh he sank down on his little bed and placed the berries next to him.

"Why… Why do they all hate me? I do not mean to harm anyone… I do not want to harm anyone" he said quietly for himself before he took a berry and started to eat. As he ate of the blue berries his injuries started to heal much faster and his strength returned, but he still felt tired. Soon enough all the berries were in his stomach and his injuries had healed considerably much, though the one caused by the Mach Punch still stung somewhat. It seemed like he hadn´t picked enough berries. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes while he tried to relax after today's event. Every time he tried to enter a town he was forced out in a way similar to the one today. Every time he was near someone, they fled or tried to drive him away. Every time. Why was he given such a fate? What had he done? Had he somehow disgraced the great Arceus in an earlier life and this was his punishment? He didn´t know, and he was most certain he never would. Many times had he prayed to the god but his prays were never answered.

His non-happy thoughts were disturbed by a low rumbling from the sky. Darkrai slowly drifted out from his little home to the middle of the lake where the trees hadn´t manage to cover up so a small bit of the sky was visible. The light that fell from the small hole in the leaf ceiling was almost like a column as it fell straight down to the lake's surface. He floated over to that little area of light so he could look up at the sky, which was getting darker by the minute. It seemed like a storm was near. After a few moments a small raindrop found the small opening in the tree crowns and fell onto Darkrai's face, and soon was followed by more. But he didn´t move away even if he was starting to get soaked from the falling rain. His gaze was pinned on the dark sky above him and he didn´t even flinch as the rain threatened to fall in his icy blue eyes. He held out his arms and hands so the rain drops fell onto his palms before they slowly slid down them to land on the lake.

"Why Arceus?! Why do all hate me?!" he screamed at the sky. The only answer he received was the rumble of thunder.


End file.
